Shizune's Answer
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: Shizune is just organizing file's while she get's a visit from Naruto. What will happen? NarutoxShizune
1. I Love You Shizune

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's this is my first Shizune story and I hope you enjoy**

**Summary: Shizune must find the answer to her feeling's for Naruto has he confesses to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The day turned to night filled with silence as the people of the Leaf slept but one women that has been having sleeping troubles thinking of a certain blonde. Shizune the assistant of the Hokage Tsunade was staring at the cieling thinking about what happened today at the office at the Hokage Tower.

**FLASHBACK**

Shizune was currently in the Hokage Office organizing files for Tsunade to do but knew the Sannin would just throw it to the side or make a excuse for not doing her job. When she put the paper's on the desk next to her She heard the door open and closed so she turned from the files to the door to see Naruto in his usual outfit but without his Headband on.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked

Naruto didn't say anything but walked up to her and grabbed both of her shoulder's and smashed his lip's on to her's catching her off guard.

Shizune was completely shocked not expecting this but this was Naruto but that's not the point he was kissing her a 16 year old kissing a 25 year old women and this was something she never felt, what was it? Was she suppose to kiss him back or push him away she didn't know what to do except from the blush growing on her cheeks she was producing.

Naruto stopped the kiss himself and backed away to get a good view of her. He smirked and rubbed the back of his head nervously from his action. Shizune saw this and was thinking that he was proud of himself for doing something bold like that to her well it wasn't like it was Tsunade or Sakura he was kissing so he took advantage of that she guessed.

"Sorry that was the only way I could express it" he said staring at her still making her uncomfortable at the moment with his grin he had on all the time.

"Express what?" she asked her voice not sounding angry or shocked but out of curiosity.

"My feelings toward you...I liked you from the first time we met" he confessed to her telling her his feeling's for her.

She couldn't believe it he liked her! "Wait I thought you liked Sakura or what about Hinata everyone know she loves you" she wasn't trying to make excuses but stating the facts.

Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and making eye contact to express the truthfulness he was going to say.

"I thought I liked Sakura but I guess that's what I wanted to think and I can't win her heart that she claim's belongs to Sasuke" he paused then continued "Hinata feel's like she love's me but it's actually my confidence and courage she love's not me" he looked down for a moment with a hint of sadness but looked back up to her with a smile of warmth "But then I met you".

Shizune once again didn't know what to say, she indeed liked him but did she love him, that was her question? She could kiss him and see what's ahead for both of them or reject his feelings for her she didn't know what to say so she looked away from him.

"I don't know how to respond to this Naruto-Kun this doesn't feel right you and me" she didn't want to hurt him so she simply wanted to state to him that they probably wouldn't work out or something like that or that's what she thought at the moment.

Naruto brushed her hair from her face and leaned closer and whispered "Do you want me to kiss you again to prove it?" he asked then lifted her chin to have their eye's to meet and her brown dark eye's was attractive to him he couldn't resist and kissed her making her take a step back and fall back on the files she was organizing eariler and fell to the ground.

Shizune didn't really have a love life but right now she felt like she needed one and Naruto was trying to give it to her and she had to have him. She returned the kiss making it passionate for both of them as she let out a moan but then stopped as she felt his hand's moving inside her robe started to untie it as her slash fell to the ground.

"Naruto-Kun don't you think your moving a little fast at the moment" she said while Naruto waved it off as if it was nothing.

"Well I guess but you know I can't resist you" he then placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly slide the robe off her shoulder making this a moment for him to remember when seeing her soft skin.

She was burning up outside and inside, was she going through with this and she indeed wanted to but was this right or not but she agreed with Naruto it was hard to resist this moment.

She placed her hand on his jacket and unzipped it to reveal the black shirt that he had on underneath it and she placed her hand on he chest as she could feel his heart beat rise from their excitement.

Her robe started to fall to her lower back to show her black bra and he placed his hand on her back rubbing it slightly making her move closer as he could feel her shiver to his touch so he took advantage to this. His soft touch started to make her lose control of herself as she felt her knee's started to give out but she was held closely to Naruto as he continued his touch.

She decided to make their passionate kiss more exciting as she slipped her tongue into his mouth having a amazing battle with his as they gave out a loud moan. Both were enjoying their moment until they heard the door handle twist and they both quickly got their clothes' and their act back together as if nothing happened.

When the door opened it revealed Tsunade clearly half drunk from the sake she drink's when she get's bored or is in a bad mood then everyone would want to avoid her but clearly not drunk enough.

"Shizune there you are and you too Naruto what are you doing here I don't have any mission's for you at the moment so get out of here" she said in a voice of power well the meaning of_** "Get out of here I'm not in the mood" **_voice and stared at them like they did something bad.

Naruto quickly answered "Well Shizune was overloaded with this work so she asked me to help" he said and looked back to Shizune to say something to.

"Yes I asked Naruto to help and he did just fine you can go now" she said to him and he quickly responded to her and quickly dashed out of the room before Tsunade could say anything.

"Well finish up and your done for the day Shizune" Tsunade said and closed the door behind her. Shizune was embarrassed thinking she was almost caught in the act by her boss the Hokage and was happy by that she got away but slightly disappointed when she and Naruto was interrupted but she guess this was a good sign that they couldn't work out but till then she would have to organize these file's once again and get good sleep for the night as if this was just a dream.

**FLASHBACK END**

She rolled in her bed back and forth for not knowing what she was feeling was it a fever or a need or maybe this was something to do with Naruto was this love she was wanting?

She didn't know what to think but she did know she had to confront this one way or another so she got in her usual robes and walked in the street's of the night to Naruto's apartment.

Once she got to his door step she knocked on his door several time's then it opened to reveal Naruto in his black shirt and his green frog boxer's half asleep until he noticed it was her and now fully awake.

"H...Hey Shizune what are you doing here so late it's like past midnight" he said even knowing the thing's they did together earlier of the day but still wondered.

Shizune didn't know what to say but this "Can we talk inside" she said and Naruto nodded and let her in and closed the door behind her and turned around to meet Shizune pushing him against the door.

They stayed there for a full minute then she leaned closer to him and touched his cheek as if he was something precious like not wanting to let go of. Then she placed her lip's against his again but soft making it amazing for both of them.

Naruto knew where this was going so he kissed back but with force making it more exciting and it did. She grabbed his hair as he placed his hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. He couldn't take it anymore he stopped the kiss and picked her up bridle style and took her to his room and gently place her on his bed.

He removed his shirt as she removed her robe on her own this time and they kissed once again as he layed on top of her as she was underneath him.

This lasted for a few minute's and they both stopped as he placed his hand behind her and unclipped her bra making her turn her head to the side from the embarrassment but he tried to make her conformable as he stopped for a moment then continued. He lifted it off of her as he saw her C cup sized breast's.

"Your beautiful do you know that Shizune" he said to her as she looked back to him but with a full grown blush making look like she was turning red.

She looked down from her breast down to his green boxer's he had on and decided to have fun with him now. She pushed him to the side catching him off guard and straddled him on his waist.

She backed up and placed her hand on the side of his boxer's and slowly pulled them down taking this moment to take in but proceeded anyway and pulled them off fully like she just ripped them off instead.

Beneath the boxer's was his member she was shocked to see it was about 9 inches long and big for a 16 year old but this was better than she thought so she grabbed it making him groan from the touch as she stroked it several time's to get used to the length.

She looked at him having a face of pleasure "Do you like this Naruto-Kun you naughty boy" she said sounding naughty or trying but succeeded in doing so as he grinned from it.

She decided to take it to the next step and lowered her lip's on the head licking the tip of it as he was already producing pre-cum having no taste but she took the length into her mouth slowly until it hit the back of her throat.

Naruto was enjoying this and grabbed her head pulling back up and down making her deep throat him several time's until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled back up coughing. He was concerned for her because it felt like he forced her to do too much for him such as this.

She stopped coughing "It's ok" she said then continue to give him head again but faster making him thrust forward into her mouth.

Naruto was reaching his limit this was it now or never as he felt it going to burst "CUMMING SHIZUNE" as he blasted his seed down her throat.

She swallowed the most as she can as some dripped from her mouth as some of it was too much but she didn't mind as she licked it off her chin.

She looked at him hungrily and took off her pantie's showing him her pussy that was dripping wet at this point. She lowered herself on his full erection he had still and she engulf the large beast pushing her inside's apart makeing her feel like she was being torn apart.

"Shizune you ok" he asked in a hoarse voice from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Y...Yes this is my first time" she confessed to him through her entire life she never had a love life until now she simply never had the time since she was on the road with Tsunade and helping her all the time but now she can finally find love or to say make love.

"REALLY well this is great me too well you can tell I suppose" he said when he thrusted up in her making her moan out load as they were making slow love making at first then a few minute's later he thrusted faster making her cum this time as she let out a silent scream when she kissed him.

Naruto wanted more pleasure or to make her feel more as he made her get on her knee's and thrusted in her in the doggy style position as her breast shake from the rocking of her world she was receiving.

This again lasted only for at least 20 minute's then he made her lift her leg up in the air as he held on to it as he continue his fucking. Each thrust started to make him go on the edge of not just shooting his load in her well if that would happen he would just continue to fuck her until she would beg him to stop but he knew she yell for him to continue.

Shizune was having a blast this was better than she was expecting as she felt Naruto fuck her relentless as if was trying to make her lose conscious well that's what it looked like any way.

Naruto was getting close to his end as he let out a warning as he was about to pull out but Shizune wanted him to release inside her so she told him to do it inside so he did. He filled her completely as she let out a loud scream hopefully no one would hear but that was impossible if not as Naruto gave out a grunting noise as he filled her completely.

They both fell to the bed exhausted from their fun time.

"I...love you Naruto-Kun" she said looking at his sweaty gaze with a smile on her face as he smiled back to her.

"I love you too Shizune" he responded to her as he grabbed her hand and held it gently and kissed it making her love him more of his action's he caused through out the entire day.

"This is your fault you know that" she said

"Yeah I know and I loved every moment of it" he said as he fell to a deep slumber as she did too having the recent event's repeat in her mind that happened today.

Maybe she did find love after all.

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully make more with my perverted mind. Am I perverted...maybe! Also I'll try to make my stories longer than 2,000 word's and make it long as 3 to 5,000 word's if possible.**

**This story was just a thought at the moment and mostly about love for Shizune but still has a small lemon to the end just for the kick's of it.**


	2. Im Here For You Naruto

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's I hope you enjoy this chapter like the first chapter if you did and hope this is good too.**

**Summary: Shizune help's Naruto out of his depression state and show's her support for him with word's and action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Shizune's and Naruto's relationship has been happening for several month's as they were both happy with it's progress. They haven't told anyone about their relationship but only one person knew and it was Tsunade she could easily tell the way Shizune looked at Naruto when ever he stopped by the Office she would always blush or stutter it was actually hilarious to see the attendant do it.

Recently Naruto and most of the Rookie Nine, Kakashi, Yamoto were sent to get Sasuke Uchiha and have him return back to the village but the mission was a failure as they were too late while they were distracted by the masked stranger that belonged to the Akatsuki. They learned that Sasuke killed Itachi his brother as the masked stranger left with his fellow comrade that looked like a plant.

Once they got to Sasuke's destination he was long gone and they had to go back to the village.

When Naruto got back to the village he felt something wasn't right as he saw the cloud's darken above him as he could hear thunder roar as it he could tell it was going to be a storm.

Kakashi appeared in front of him and told him to go to the Hokage Office but did not tell him why.

Something defiantly wasn't right but he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

**PRESENT**

The sky was filled with dark cloud's as you can hear thunder starting to roar everywhere as Naruto stood in the Hokage Office only to receive terrible new's that his Master Jiraiya the Sannin has recently died in battle. He thought it was some terrible joke but it was actually reality hitting him in the face he couldn't believe it he just wanted it not be true. He was so sad and frustrated that he blocked out the info about who killed him.

He looked at Tsunade and blamed her for letting him go and that Jiraiya should have been Hokage instead of her he knew that Jiraiya wouldn't let her do such a thing to get her killed.

He walked out of the room ignoring Sakura yelling at him and not noticing everyone's worried face even Shizune's who was the most worried about him. She wanted to give him space but right now he would need comfort than to be in this state so later she would have to visit him.

Later that day after receiving information about the leader of the Akatsuki that has the Rinnegan and is a former student of Jiraiya who killed while Jiraiya left them a dying code so thing's were going to be hard on everybody. Shizune left the Hokage Tower to go to Naruto's apartment in the middle of the night even though it was raining outside but at the same time she was currently thinking how to help him out of his depression state.

When she got to his apartment she knocked several time's on the door only to find it creak open. She entered the apartment to only find it dark like the night as she turned on the apartment light's to find Naruto next to the wall sitting there as if he was lifeless.

She walked over to him and shook him a few time's as he started wake and when he did he looked up to see his visitor and it was Shizune drenched from the raining storm that was happening outside.

Shizune saw the dried tear marks on his face she couldn't blame him who wouldn't she believed Tsunade would be in this state too but she would get over this faster than Naruto since she lost her brother and lover but she was the Hokage she needed to take action than mourn at the moment.

"What are you doing here Shizune?" he said in a weak voice as he looked back to the ground.

"Im here for you Naruto" she said as she sat next to him on the ground as she leaned on the wall like him.

"Why did this happen Shizune!?" he said in now in a angered voice as he looked back to her with tear's falling from his eye's down to the floor beneath him as his entire body shook from it.

Shizune didn't know what to say she could say_ 'It happen's we are Shinobi'_ that was the best way to explain it but that would be the harsh way to say it so all she could say was "I don't know".

Naruto shook his head in not knowing what to do as he pulled his knee's up to him as he held on to them as if he was a child. Shizune frowned at this her eye's narrowed at him as tear's threaten to come out of her eye's as she was trying her best to hold them back but they started fall down to her chin.

She got in front of Naruto as she placed her cold wet hand's on Naruto's as she caressed them with care.

"Naruto I know it's sad to loose someone but Jiraiya was a great person and he left something for us no for you Naruto you are his apprentice and he has trusted you as one of his own even though he is gone he is still here Naruto in your heart" she paused then said one last thing "He believed in your belief's Naruto he embraced your Ninja Way in the end and believed one day you will become Hokage".

Naruto looked up to her in shock then gave a weak smile "Thank you Shizune...for everything" he said as he pulled Shizune into a hug but he pulled back to stare into her eye's that had tear's in them a moment ago but then looked at her lip's as he leaned in for a kiss.

Once his lip's made contact with her's she automatically responded to it as she leaned against him making a passionate kiss. Naruto stopped the kiss as he pulled both of them up from the floor as he stared at her.

"Shizune promise me you wont leave me" he said as if he was back to his old self but he wasn't.

Shizune looked at him with a smile that made her look like an angle "I promise"

As she said that Naruto kissed her once again as he pushed Shizune against the wall. He slipped his tongue into her mouth which she easily accepted as she grab his hair pulling him in more into the kiss.

They both moaned from the kiss which didn't last long. Naruto led Shizune to the bathroom which he turned on the shower and began to take off his clothes as Shizune did too. They got in the shower to meet the hot water hit their skin and wash away their tear's and have them make love instead.

Shizune gave him a kiss but then kneeled down and grasped Naruto's 9 inch cock and started to pump it as she took the head into her mouth making him get erect from the pleasure she was giving him. She took the rest of the member into her mouth as she had her hand on his ball's grasping it as she bobbed her head back and forth giving Naruto pleasure making him groan from it.

She fasten her pace as she could feel the thick member twitch in her mouth from the sensation as she could tell he was going to blow his load. She gave the member another lick as Naruto gave out a short yell as he shot his load into Shizune's mouth as she swallowed the thick load making gulping sound's so Naruto could hear how much he actually shot into her.

She took the member out of her mouth and turned around pressing her hand's against the wall as her ass pressed against Naruto's cock and told him to do as he wish all she wanted to do at the moment was to make him happy to wash away his sadness and she would do this anytime just for him.

Naruto's resurrected member entered her with a full thrust which Shizune gave out a yell as he grabbed her hip's and picked up the pace of his thrust and made them hard too.

Shizune was in a world of pleasure as she felt the hot water hit against her breast and Naruto thrust into her like no tomorrow. He could feel Shizune tighted up inside knowing she was about to cum he fastened his pace as he felt her tighten even further as she gave out a yell of pleasure.

After she cummed Naruto felt he would too soon enough but decided to do something else than last time. He took out his member which surprised Shizune but felt it touch the entrance to her ass as she looked behind to see the lust in Naruto's eye's but she did not stop him as her eye's widen as he pushed into her.

Naruto didn't think it would feel this good and how tight she was he just had to go wild at the moment and gave powerful thrust into her making her whimper in pleasure and she just cummed a moment ago and now she felt like she was about to do it again. The thrust's was driving her crazy making her go over the edge as she squeezed her eye's shut and grit her teeth as she was about to cum.

Naruto was at his end too as he pounded her making her shudder each time and she would clench his member hard which didn't stop him only to make him continue.

"Shizune Im going to cum" he said in a shaky voice as he started to sweat even though they are in a shower but it would just wash off.

"M..me too Naruto" she said weakly as Naruto gave one last powerful thrust to her.

This was it for both of them as Naruto unleashed his load into her ass as she cummed from her pussy and ass at the same time they were both in a world of pleasure.

Naruto took his member out of her as he saw the load he unleashed started to drip out of her and fall down to her thigh's to the ground. He made Shizune turn around to face him as he saw her face looked half asleep but she wasn't she was just exhausted.

He kissed her as the hot water rain down on them as both of their hair's covered their eye's from sight. He turned off the shower and took Shizune back to his bed for one last time but instead of going wild he will show her his love making to show how thankful he was for her to show her he loved her.

He placed her on the bed even they are still wet from their love making in the shower and got on top of her as he took his member again in his hand and placed it inside her and made slow thrust's making her moan his name she was still experiencing the pleasure from before and he was still going at it for her.

Naruto placed his hand's to the both side's of Shizune as he thrust into her making her moan which he loved and the view he was seeing the naked, wet Shizune was making him loose his mind as his thrust quicken for a moment but returned to it's slow pace.

His loving making was too much for both of them since they both cummed twice in the shower and now they were going to cum once again from this love making that made them both feel the pleasure taking over.

"I love you Shizune" he said as he continue his thrust in and out of her as his breathing started to pick up as sweat started to fall from him.

"I love you too Naruto" she said over and over as she could feel her end.

Naruto's thrust's came to an end as he unleashed his last load into her as they could hear the thunder outside roared with them. He fell down on top of her as Shizune gave him a hug holding onto him as he return the hug as he got up to stare into her eye's just so he could get lost into them and forget everything that is happening around him just so he could just focus on her.

He placed his hand into her's as they both closed and held onto each other as Naruto gave Shizune a passionate kiss and both fell into slumber as the rain continued outside.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Tsunade sat in her office in the dark as she drank sake as she watched the window seeing the night rain from the loss of the Great Sannin Jiraiya. Tear's fell from her eye's as she did not bother to wipe them away she has lost her brother,lover,Teacher and now a dear friend she held close to even though she didn't express it to him even when he tried to hitting on her but only to meet a punch to the face but she really enjoyed having him around but now he is gone but she still had one last person left Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto even though you lost him you still have your precious people and you should hold on to them and protect them with your life" she whispered even though no one is around to hear.

"Especially Shizune" she said as she took a sip from the sake bottle and continue to stare at the thundering sky and gave a weak smile on her face.

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully make more with my perverted mind. Am I perverted...maybe! **

**This Chapter was just a thought after the first one to show that Shizune's feeling's can help Naruto and show their love.**

**This could be the last Chapter for the moment or I could make another but it's up to you people so thanks' again for reading.**

**-UPDATING ANOTHER STORY SOON IF POSSIBLE-**


	3. Truly Happy

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's I hope you enjoy this chapter like the other two so hope this is a good one too.**

**Summary: Shizune is now depressed that she broke her promise with Naruto and has been avoided him so far but how long will it last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Shizune didn't know where she was as she felt cold and alone she didn't like this feeling as she walked aimlessly trying to find an exit in the darkness but there weren't any. She wanted to see his face again one last time as she remembered all the time's they had together then she heard her name so she called out who was there then she saw Naruto she was about to run towards him but then a green light hit her as she felt like she was being lifted off the ground as she saw something bright came out of nowhere.

'What's happening to me?' She thought as she saw the bright light hit her eye's then she heard someone spoke as she was staring at the sky. She then saw several Shinobi including Shikamaru,Ino and an Anbu stare at her with disbelief.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked as she tried to get up but her body felt like hell at the moment so she didn't even try.

"You don't remember? The village was attacked by Pain but he was stopped by Naruto but some how everyone who died during the attack came back from the dead...including you" Shikamaru explained as he held onto his broken leg and Ino beside him started crying out of joy that Shizune came back to life.

She turned her head to the side as she saw a huge crater in the middle of the village as most of it was destroyed she couldn't believe it there was somebody that actually could do something like this Shizune then remembered all the event's that happened to her. One of the Pain's killed her taking her soul out of her body but she was alive but one thing didn't feel right if she heard correctly Naruto defeated Pain then he must know she died...she broke her promise.

**PRESENT**

Shizune stared at the Tsunade the Hokage who is now in a coma from the Pain's attack on the village she felt sad that she couldn't protect the Hokage who went through so much but that's not why she feel's depressed it's because she broke her promise she made with Naruto. She was killed during the invasion but brought back to life somehow. She should be happy but felt guilt take over her as she didn't visit Naruto in a week so far as she avoided him at any cost she just didn't want to face him...not yet.

She was once again taking care of the sick Hokage of course she would help with the hospital as she tended to the one's that were still injured from the attack. She would always see Naruto running around the village and help rebuild but when they would get close to each other she would either avoid meeting his gaze or go somewhere else for the time being.

She sat there in silence with the sleeping Hokage but heard someone enter the tent she was in and as she turned around to see who it was it was Naruto. Heas wearing his black shirt and his orange pant's but without his orange jacket and headband. She immediately blushed from seeing him but didn't want to show it so she turned around trying to avoid him but that was impossible now. She heard him walking towards her as she felt her heart race with each step he took then she didn't realize it till now but she was holding her breath and started sweat a bit. She wasn't this nervous in a while like when Tsunade would go on a rampage on someone.

"Shizune how's Baa-Chan doing? Is she getting better?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Y-Yes she's getting well by the minute we just have to wait for her to wake up but that's all we could do for now" she said as she tried not to look at the blonde she loved so much. She then felt his hand touch hers as it held on to them.

They sat there in silence as Shizune could only hear her heart beat and feel the warmth of Naruto's hand with her's she was going to speak to break the silence between them but Naruto spoke first.

"You've avoided me this past week" he suddenly said making her shake a little but she put on a fake smile.

"I don't know what you mean I've been here most of the time taking care of Lady Tsunade and helping out at the Hospital" she said but she lied to him as most of the time she would go walking around the village thinking what to say to him in a situation like this but she never found an answer as the guilt still had the hold of her when she was near Naruto.

Naruto turned his eye's from Tsunade to Shizune and saw that she was avoiding his eye's. He wanted her to look at him so he placed his other hand on her cheek feeling how cold it felt he knew she must not have taken care of herself due to being worried and busy most of the time. He wanted her so bad that he started to lean forward for a kiss.

Shizune wanted this kiss but as soon as his lip's were about to touch hers she turned from it instead of leaning forward so hers could meet his.

Naruto let his hand fall from her cheek to his hand that was holding hers as he began to shake.

"I love you Shizune you know that right" he said in a hush voice making Shizune finally look at him then she noticed he had a sad expression instead of the happy expression he always wore. Naruto looked at her wondering what she was thinking at the moment and why she was hesitating to answer.

Shizune wanted to say she loved him and it was true but for some reason it never came out instead she said "I'm sorry Naruto...I don't think this is going to work out" she didn't want to say that not to him not the person she actually found love with.

"W-What are talking about?" Naruto said as he looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"I-I broke our promise Naruto I don't deserve do be with you I will only end up dieing again and hurt you" She said as tear's started to fall on both of their hand's "Your the hero of the village and I'm a nobody" She sobbed even more as Naruto immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that you're the person I love and I don't care about the promise as long I'm with you so don't cry" He said to her he really didn't want to see her like this even if it was over a promise he wanted her happy not sad like this. Naruto held tighter to her as she did the same even if she did die she's alive right now and that's what matter's most to him at the moment.

They stayed like that for a few minute's until Shizune stopped crying as both looked into each other eye's and both knew where this was going but didn't stop as they kissed. Naruto had his hand's on Shizune's hip bringing her closer making the kiss deepen and more passionate while Shizune held on to his hair and held on to his neck.

Shizune broke the kiss to breathe but a moan came from her as Naruto's hand reached inside her robe she knew he wanted more and she did too but then she realize they were still in the tent with the sleeping Tsunade so she stood up and so did Naruto as they continued.

"N-Naruto not here Lady Tsunade is over there" she said before she moaned again from his action's.

Naruto looked at Shizune then to Tsunade but grinned and leaned towards her ear and whispered "She's not awake and she wont know" then he untied her robe as it began to fall but Shizune grabbed onto it and covered her breast's with it.

It was true that doing it here in front of the sleeping Hokage would be exciting but what would happen if they were caught in the act well it only excited her more but she knew it was wrong to do it but Naruto was making her want more and now she couldn't resist.

She let her robe fall down to the ground as she didnt have a bra on but had black underwear she could already feel herself getting wet as Naruto kissed her again and rubbed her soft breast making her moan. Her felt something hit her so she looked down and saw that Naruto was turned on from their action and she wanted to return the favor even.

Naruto saw Shizune pushed him away and wondered why but then found out as she got on her knee's and pulled down his pant's and boxer's revealing his member. She grabbed his length and began to pump it fast making him groan out of pleasure then she placed it inside her mouth and began bobbing her head at a fast pace making Naruto run his hand's through her jet black hair making her take more of him.

She loved this and wanted to make him feel pleasure and she was giving it to him as she felt him throb in her mouth meaning he was close but she continued as he released inside her mouth which she welcomed as she swallowed it. She pulled his member out of her mouth and pumped it again making it erect.

"Naruto it's been so long and how I missed this" she said with a smile on her face as took off her underwear and as she placed her hand's on a table that was nearby as she showed her ass to him wanting him to take her right there.

When Naruto saw this he lost his mind as he grabbed his length and entered her making both moan they haven't felt this in so long well it was just actually a week but it felt amazing for them. They did their best not to make any noise since they were in a tent and everyone would hear them if they did but it made it more exciting for them. Naruto slammed into her repeatedly as all you could hear at the moment was their skin hitting each other and the smell of sex in the air.

Shizune kept herself from moaning but it felt too good she started to moan as Naruto made her turn around as they both were facing each other again but this time he lifted her in the air as Shizune knew where this was going as she wrapped her legs around him as he entered her once again but at a faster pace.

"N-Naruto...more" she moaned into his ear making him turned on even more as he held on to her ass and pounder her even more. Shizune could feel it she was getting close to her end as Naruto thrusted at a fast pace but finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto I'm going to cum" She told him as she accidently clawed his back making groan but continued.

"M-Me too" He said as was about to explode into her but then he got a perverted idea. He took Shizune as he was still inside her and took her over where Tsunade was and when they were where she was Naruto thrusted into Shizune again as she hovered above the Hokage's face.

"Nooo Naruto this is embarrassing" She said out of embarrassment but her face had a look of lust as they were at their end as Naruto released inside her as she released too above the sleeping Hokage.

They were exhausted and covered in sweat but it was worth it as they both fell to the ground as he was still inside her. Shizune held on to him as he did the same.

"I hate you for doing that but" she looked into his blue eye's "I love you".

"EH" he exclaimed to the first part but smiled at her "I love you too".

**1 WEEK LATER**

Tsunade awoke from her coma and regain her position before Danzo could take over as Hokage and the village was nearly rebuilded as it looked brand new. The other Kage's agreed to a Shinobi Alliance to take down the Akatsuki at the time while Shizune was heading over to Naruto's place to tell him some new's she recently found out.

Naruto was in his new home that Tazuna built himself he didn't have much but a bed and some clothes he still had. He then heard someone knock on his door as he answered it he was somewhat surprised to see it was Shizune.

"Hey Shizune how's it going aren't you busy with stuff with Tsunade?" he said as he allowed her to enter his him but still he was surprise to see her this time of the day she would be busy with paper work with Tsunade or at least help with the Hospital.

"I need to talk to you Naruto" She said in a voice of concern as she turned around to face him as he closed the door behind him. She started to get nervous for the news she had to tell him like ' how will he take it? ' way.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked calmly but inside he felt nervous for some reason.

"Naruto I'm...I'm pregnant!" She told him in a high pitch voice as she blushed out of embarrassment.

Naruto blinked at her for a moment then "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He yelled as he didn't expect this really he didn't.

"What you don't want to be a father" She said as her eye's started to water but when Naruto saw this he quickly had to choose his word's wisely.

"N-No that's not it I'm just surprised that's all" He said as he walked up to her and held her hand's "Actually for a while I been wanting to do this but now seems like the right time" Naruto got on one knee and dug around inside his pocket and pulled it out making Shizune gasp.

"Will you Marry me Shizune?" He said as he held a ring in his hand. Shizune felt tear's fall from her cheek's as she had a smile on her face "YES" She said as Naruto put the ring on her finger. She was so happy that she pushed him on his bed taking him by surprise as she straddled him.

"I'm so happy" She shrieked in joy as she moved on him but the position they were in made thing's weird for him as he was starting to get turned on and she noticed.

"Naruto you naughty boy" She said in a seductive voice as she started to take off her robes as she started to move her hips making him groan. Normally Naruto was the one who made the first move but now at a time like this she was making the move as she dropped her robe's to her hip's revealing her breast to him.

"S-Shizune don't you think we should tell everyone first" He said as if he was desperate.

"No I don't think so well not now at least not until I'm done with you" She said as she was naked now and had her way with her new husband and the father of her child.

She was truly happy.

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully make more with my perverted mind. Am I perverted...maybe! **

**This Chapter took me some thinking and sorry for taking so long to update because some thing's happened and I never found the time for this.**

**-LAST CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING-**

**-UPDATING ANOTHER STORY SOON IF POSSIBLE-**


End file.
